Lonely Soul
by Babyhearts
Summary: Light in Mu. A certain detective appears. What does Light think of his own life and all? I suck at summaries. Rated T cause I am a little paranoid. NO YAOI!


**AN : I know that there are plenty of fics like this, but I wanted to try typing one Death Note related fanfic. Which may explain the... Crappiness you may face in the fic. **

**But anyways, enjoy.**

**I do not own Death Note.**

**You may continue to read now.**

* * *

'_No, I am the God of the new world. I can't just die here!' _

Light thought in his mind. He knew that by now, Ryuk would have already wrote his name.

With that thought in mind, it certainly didn't make things happier and brighter.

Soon enough, Kira felt a pain in his chest.

'_No, no!' _

Light stared at the fading rays of sunlight, trying to avoid his fate, but he knew at the same time it was impossible. His name was already written in Ryuk's death note.

Then, Light slowly closed his own eyes, darkness consuming his mind.

* * *

Light opened his eyes. "Huh? I'm not dead? No, I am." He recalled about Ryuk talking to him about death note users not going to heaven nor hell.

"Nothingness…Huh." He got up.

He looked at his clothes. The same when he was alive, but no gunshots.

He tried moving his arm. Nothing, no pain.

He walked into the white void, hoping for some sort of…Exit?

He knew that there was none, but hey, it can't hurt to try and find one.

Light walked and walked, at the same time, he thought about his own life when he was back alive. '_I guess right now, I have…Lots of time, no, all of eternity to think.'_

He gritted his teeth at the thought of Near.

'_L's successor? Yeah right, Near was just logic, he didn't had any emotions at all. I could have won, and right now, I could be continuing to kill criminals with no one in my way, and, why did I have to be shot by Matsuda?! I should have died like a true god, not like a pitiful human.' _

He continued to walk for what seemed like hours, finally accepting that there were no exits, and this was really nothingness.

'_What would happen if I didn't picked up the death note? I would still come here…But…' _Light thought for a moment.

'_Wait, where did I pick up the death note anyway…?'_

He was sure he knew where he picked up the notebook before he died.

"I am 98.5% sure that Kira-kun has forgotten about something."

Light turned around. He looked at the familiar standing position, the same white shirt, the blue jeans.

'_L?!_'

"Are you a hallucination?" Light asked, looking at the detective.

In a monotonous voice, L replied, "Depends. Kira-kun may have gone insane and is hallucinating, or maybe he is sane and I may be really here."

"But you…You look so real."

"As what I have said before, I may or may not be real."

Light simply looked at L, deciding if he should ask him, real or not, the question he always wanted to ask.

"Ryuuzaki… Did you…Really thought of me as a friend?"

L looked rather amused at Light's question.

The detective placed both his hands in his pockets, and replied, "Well…_Kira-kun,_ you were smart. You gave me a challenge, and I liked it. So, I am 94.7% sure that I think of you as a friend."

"…"

The two remained quiet for awhile.

Light thought of lashing out at L, since if L wasn't involved, he could have been a God.

'_No, he is probably the only…Friend I would get here.'_

The word 'Friend' caused Light to cringe.

He thought of the time where L died.

He thought of himself at that time, smirking at the great detective's downfall.

'_But it was necessary for the new world to begin.' _A side of him thought.

'_So were the FBI's death? Naomi Misora?' _

Light stared at the ground, the white ground.

"Light-kun, this is Mu, nothingness," Light looked up. "I know that you know that. And there is a high possibility that you also know that in Mu, your soul won't exist. But," L was looking in Light's eyes, the same emotionless stare that sometimes got on Light's nerves. "Your soul doesn't disappear that quickly. It would be pointless. How it disappears… You will find out, Kira-kun."

Light was thinking, this wasn't a hallucination at all. This was L, the real L. It has got to be him. Unless…Another being was at controlling L? It may be possible, considering Shinigami do exist.

'_What Ryuk said was right…Wait, I…I can't remember when Ryuk said about nothingness.'_ Light widened his eyes as he realized what L meant by his soul not disappearing quickly.

'_I…I-I lose my memories…Which means that…A small part of my soul disintegrates? No, no!'_

L looked at Light.

"Light-kun, before I disappear, I want you to know that I wished that you and I could have spent more time alive as friends, not Kira, not L. A possibility of this happening in an alternate universe is likely, though."

L started to slowly disappear.

Light just looked at him.

"Sigh, I think that what I am trying to tell Light-kun is, I am grateful for the fact that you are my friend. I know that this seems weird and a little out of character for me to say this out loud, but I am already dead, and so are you. But nonetheless, thank you Light-kun, and goodbye."

L smiled at Light, and L disappeared. Forever.

Light just stared at the space where L, his friend, once was. "Ryuuzaki…"

The name had haunted him when he was alive, and it still haunted him now.

Light truly regretted picking up the notebook, but a small part of his mind didn't think that way. Light clenched his fists, and regretted everything.

Light waited. He waited for his soul to completely disappear.

But he felt alone more than ever.


End file.
